


Once Upon A Time

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #15:  Hobby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #15: Hobby

  
It started with a bad flu. To cheer her up, her dad stapled together a handful of blank pages and drew a picture.

Over the next few days (and then weeks beyond), she filled those pages with ideas until she ran out of space.

Deconstruct. Reconstruct.

Nowadays when she’s at an impasse, she pulls out the faded sketchbook and stares at the picture her dad made. To her trained eye it’s crude and disproportionate. It’s also what inspired her to first think outside of the box.

As far as Ariadne is concerned it’s the most beautiful drawing in the world.

  



End file.
